Confused
by ShadowGirl4496
Summary: Tenten is told to do a dare with Neji at a sleep over. And when shes done, she kisses him And for once in his life, Neji is confused. Very confused. Could this be...Love? Nejis a confused little boy that is about to find out NejiTen SEQUEL OUT NOW
1. Truth Or Dare At Ino's House

**ShadowGirl: Yahoo! My first NejiTen fic!**

**Tenten: Why your first?**

**ShadowGirl: Because all my other stories are KibaHina. But I do have a ShikaIno oneshot.**

**Tenten: I see. I'm guessing your a huge KibaHina fan.**

**ShadowGirl: OH YEAH! Now read the disclaimer.**

**Tenten: ShadowGirl doesn't own anything that has to do with Naruto. But She does Own her OC, Jenny.**

**ShadowGirl: And if i did...oh the glory. Anyway...enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tenten sat there. Annoyed. She was bored. Very very _very_ bored. She sighed. It was a hot summer day, and it was so hot, she had to breath in deep breaths. And instead of her normal clothes, she had on a green tanktop, and a pair of dark green shorts. Her hair stayed the same since she always had it in two buns on each side of her head.

"They're is nothing to do!" she cryed. She heard an echo come from the hall outside her room. She sweatdropped. She was alone in her house, with nothing to do. Her parents were on a mission and were going to be gone for awhile.

**RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

She heard her phone ring. She got off her bed and went into the living room and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Tenten! It's me Ino! I'm gonna guess your bored out of your mind right now right?" she heard Ino's voice come out of the phone. "Yeah." Tenten replied.

"Good! Because i'm having a sleep over and it's an all girl's sleep over. See ya here!" Ino said and hung up. Tenten stared at the phone.

_I don't remember saying yes._ she thought.

**Well, in Ino language you didn't say no so you said yes.** Inner Tenten said.

_Oh. Who are you again?_ Tenten asked the voice.

**Well, I'm your inner self. I'm the voice only you can hear. Cool huh?** Inner Tenten replied.

_Uh...sure?_ Tenten replied.

She sighed. "She didn't even say a time or anything." she said to herself. She went to her room and pick out an outfit and went to the bathroom. She went over to the bathtub and turned the water on. She waited untill it was full when she shut the water off. She got undressed and jumped in.

After about an hour later she got out and got dressed. She dryed her hair and put it into the same old two buns. She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to see a angery Ino. "Ino? Why are yo-"

"I'VE BEEN KNOCKING FOR ABOUT AN HOUR BEFORE I NOTICED THE DOOR WAS OPEN!!! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!!!" Ino cut Tenten off. "I was taking a bath." Tenten replied. Ino then grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

"Ino! Can I get some shoes on first!?!?" Tenten yelled at her blonde friend. Ino let go of Tenten's hand and crossed her arms while tapping her foot. Tenten got some shoes on and walked outside and shut the door. "We can go now." she told her blonde friend.

"WELL LETS GO EVERYONE IS ALREADY THERE!!!" Ino yelled.

_----------At Ino's House-----------_

When Ino and Tenten got to Ino's house, everyone was there, Hinata, Sakura, Jenny, and even Temari. "About Time you guys got here!" Temari yelled.

"Well** someone **wouldn't open the door!" Ino said looking at Tenten. Tenten glared at Ino. "Oh sure. Now it's all **MY** fault!'' Tenten replied. Sakura came up to Tenten. "Hey Tenten. Can I talk to you alone for a second?" she asked. Tenten looked at her friend. "Uh...sure."

The walked into the kitchen and sat down at the small table. "What do you need?" Tenten asked. Sakura then began to blush.

"Ummmm. Well, ya see, your friends with Lee, right?'' Sakura asked. Tenten looked at her. "Uh..yeah." Tenten replied. Sakura went even redder.

"Well, could you tell him...thatilikehimandthatiwaswonderingifhewouldliketogosomewheresometimewithme!" Sakura said.

Tenten looked at her friend, comfused. When she finally figured out what Sakura had said, she stared at her with wide eyes. "You like...Lee now? What about Sasuke?" Tenten asked. Sakura looked at her friend.

"Well...this is how it happend..."

**----------FlashBack----------**

**Sakura was walking in some forest for some reason when she heard, "YOU LIKE WHO?!?!?!?!?!" She looked around and went to where she heard the voice. She hid behind a tree and saw Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was the one that shouted. **_**Sasuke...likes someone? **_**Sakura thought. **

**"It's true." Sasuke said. He was...blushing. Wierd. Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head. "YEAH BUT WHY HER!?!?! I THOUGHT YOU LIKE SAKURA OR INO, MAYBE EVEN JENNY!!!!!" he yelled. Sakura stared at Sasuke. If he didn't like her...or Ino...or Jenny...then who? **

**"Naruto, there's nothing wrong with liking her. Besides, she's hott." Sasuke said. Naruto stared blankly at the raven haired boy. "Sasuke...this is Hinata we're talking about. You think she's hott? She isn't the type that is known has hott, think more about...cute." Naruto said.**

**At this point, Sakura's chin was on the ground. **_**Sasuke likes...Hinata? I LOST TO HER! THE SHY LITTLE HYUGA!!! WHAT THE HELL!!! **_**But then she thought about what Kiba would do to Sasuke if he found out about this. She got an evil smile. She was going to tell Kiba. **

**But wait, this would hurt Sasuke more than Hinata. Does this mean...she doesn't like Sasuke? What? Sakura brought her hand up to her head. She was starting to get a head ache. **

**"Naruto...she maybe just the cute little girl to you. But to me...she's freakin' hott! Plus...she's not a crazy fangirl. And...if I ever date her...Neji will be pissed." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto stared blankly at him. **

**"You just like to piss people off, don't you?" he said. Sasuke shrugged. **

**Sakura looked from Sasuke to Naruto. She turned around and began to walk. The only question that she had was why Hinata? Why her? Just because she's hott and because it would piss Neji **_**AND**_** Kiba off? What the hell?**

**But while she was walking she heard some noise. It sounded like hard breathing. She walked around untill she saw Lee. He was breathing hard, probly from training. She hid behind another tree for some reson and watched what he was doing. She questioned herself about this...but she couldn't take her eyes off him. He started punching at a tree. Sakura felt herself blush for some reason. Does she like...Lee now?**

**----------End Of FlashBack----------**

Tenten stared at her pink haired friend, then burst out laughing. "Sasuke likes Hinata?'' Tenten manged to ask. Sakura nodded. Tenten stopped laughing.

"Did you tell her?" she asked. It was now Sakura's turn to laugh. She nodded.

"Yep. It was funny too. She looked so scared and began shaking. And mumbled something about how she keeps seeing visions while she was rocking back and forth in a corner." Sakura got out. Both girls burst out laughing. Poor Hinata.

Tenten and Sakura walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch. "OKAY! WE'RE PLAYING TRUH OR DARE!!!!" Ino yelled. "Geez! CAN YOU YELL ANY LOUDER!?!?" Temari shouted at Ino. Ino just nodded and Temari sighed.

"I think Truth Or Dare's a good idea for now." Jenny said. All the girls nodded. "I'll start. Hmmm...Sakura! Truth or dare?" Ino asked. Sakura looked at her friend. "Truth."

Ino smiled evily. "Who do you like now?" she asked. Everyone turned to Sakura, who was now a million's shades of red. Tenten sighed. She already knew who was...but had to prepare for the laughing fit that they were gonna have.

Sakura mumbled something. Ino put her hand behind her ear. "Can't hear you Sakura!" she said. "Lee." Sakura said.

There was a long silence.

"...Lee?" Jenny asked. Sakura nodded. Ino shook her head. "Very sad." she said as a sad music began to play. Everyone but Ino sweatdropped. Ino looked around. "What?" Ino asked.

"Anyway! My turn. Jenny, truth or dare?' Sakura asked. Jenny smirked. "Dare." she said. Sakura thought for a second. Then had the perfect dare.

She grinned evily. "I dare you to kiss...Shino!" Sakura said. Jenny turned so red, it made one of Hinata's blushes look pale. Hinata the began to giggle while everyone sat there, shocked. I mean, to them, who **would** want to kiss Shino? (**AN: Easy. A Shino Fangirl.)** Jenny just sat there, blushing.

Hinata looked over at her best friend. "C'mon Jenny. Besides, d-don't you like S-Shino?" Hinata asked. Jenny looked at her and yelled, "HINATA!" Everyone laughed as Jenny ran out of the room to do her dare. Ino then turned to Hinata.

"Jenny has a crush on Shino?" she asked. Hinata nodded. Ino smirked. "I knew it."

Tenten was getting bored. She wanted it to be her turn so she could do something. She came her to get away from boredness. She should of just stayed in the bathroom.

Jenny then came in. "So...did you do it?" Ino asked curiously. Jenny blushed. "I did...but then he fainted." she said. Hinata sweatdropped. "S-seriously?" she asked. Jenny nodded. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay, my turn. Hinata, turth or dare?" Jenny asked her shy best friend. "D-dare." Hinata stuttered. Jenny thought for a moment. "Ummm...lets see. Hmmm...Oh!" Jenny whispered something in Hinata's ear. Hinata blushed and got up. "F-fine." Hinata said and walked out of the house. "WHAT DID YOU DARE HER TO DO!?!?!?" Ino asked. Jenny said nothing. Ino sweatdropped. "Jenny..."

"We can continue, she won't be back for a while." Jenny said. "Why? What does she have to do?" Sakura asked. Jenny smirked. "She has to tell Kiba about Sasuke liking her." Jenny said. Everyone else looked at her with horror. And they all thought the same thing:_ Sasuke's gonna get his ass kicked._

Tenten sighed. Yep, Sasuke was a dead man. Ever since Kiba started liking Hinata, he's been very protective. And he would kill if someone hurt Hinata. Or just break a few bones.

"Okay, Temari, truth or dare?" Jenny asked. Temari crossed her arms. "Dare."

Jenny was hoping she would say that. "I dare you to go to your crush, kiss him, the slap him saying, 'You Little PERV!' then came back here." Jenny said. Temari sighed. She the wondered if Jenny knew who she liked. And, Jenny being Jenny, she did. Temari got up just as Hinata came back in, looking like she had just seen a very very scary fight.

"Uh...Hinata?" Jenny looked at Hinata. ''Kiba's strong. Very very strong." she said. Everyone looked at her. "What hapend?" Tenten asked. Hopfully this story would keep her from being bored. Hinata looke at her friends. "Well..."

**----------FlashBack----------**

**Hinata walked over to some forest and saw Shino and Kiba training. Hinata walked up to them. "Hello." she said. They turned to her. "Hey Hinata!" Kiba said. Akamaru barked. Shino said nothing. "Did you guys hear?" Hinata asked. They looked at her, confused. "About what?" Kiba asked. Hinata turned to him. "About who Sasuke likes." she replied. Shino and Kiba looked at each other. **

**"Sasuke likes someone?" thay both asked. Hinata nodded. "Yeah, Sakura heard him and Naruto talking and he told Naruto who he liked. So Sakura told Ino and...well, Ino being Ino, told everyone." Hinata said. The two boys looked back at her.**

**"Well she didn't tell us. Who does he like?" Kiba asked. Hinata blushed and mumbled something. "Huh? What?" Kiba asked.**

**"Me." Hinata said. Kiba stared at her. Shino's eyes went huge under his sunglasses. Kiba's eyebrow began to twitch. "I'll be right back." Kiba told them. He sounded angery. He began to walk away. Shino followed, and so did Hinata.**

**They found Naruto and Sasuke were Sakura had seen them before. Naruto was just being the baka he is while Sasuke was just sitting there. Kiba stomped over to Sasuke. Then punched him. Hard. Very very hard. Sasuke went flying while Naruto began to scream like alittle girl.**

**"What the hell Kiba!" Sasuke yelled getting up. Kiba ran at him and punched him again. Then kicked him. Then punched him again. Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Kick. **

**And while this was happening, Hinata, Shino, and Naruto were just staring at the fight that Sasuke was losing. Which was pretty weird. It's not every day you see Kiba beating up Sasuke. (**AN: I would love to see that.**) But Hinata was the one that was the most surprised, after all, she didn't think he would do this. It kinda reminded her of Neji. And that is creepy. Very creepy. And there Sasuke lay beat up and knocked out cold. Kiba then walked happily away.**

**Hinata was going to follow but then she remembered the sleep over at Ino's house. She hurried back.**

**----------End Of FlashBack----------**

Everyone stared wide eyed at Hinata. That really...happend? Kiba beat the living hell out of Sasuke? How...new. "Geez. Your right. Kiba is strong." Ino said. Hinata nodded. Her face was the same as it was when she came in. She slowly walked back to her seat. Temari walked out of the room and outside to do her dare.

"Okay, lets continue. Ino, truth or dare?" Jenny asked. Ino wasn't sure, since Jenny was the best at this game. "Uh...truth." Ino replied. Jenny smirked. "OK, when Shikamaru said Temari was pretty, why did you get so angery?" Jenny asked. Ino turned bright pink.

"Well...becauseilikehimandIhaveeversinceIwaseight!" Ino said. It took awhile before they all realized what she said and began to giggle. "Hey...it's better than Naruto or Lee, right?" Jenny said. Ino gave a small nod.

Ino then smirked. "Tenten, truth or dare?" she asked. _It's about time it was my turn!_ Tenten yelled in her head. "Dare." she replied. Hey, she was no chicken. Ino thought for a minute before she had an idea.

"Tenten, I dare you to...ask Neji to get some ice cream with you, but he has to come. Then make him walk you home, and kiss him before you go inside." Ino said.

What? What did Ino just say? Tenten's mind kinda went blank. "Uh...okay?" she said getting up, the rest following.

Tenten went to some trainning ground and found Neji, trainning. (**AN: Tell us something we don't know.**)

Tenten sighed. _I can do this, I can do this. I can make him get some ice cream with me. I CAN DO IT!_

**Your gonna chicken out aren't you? **Inner Tenten said.

_...Maybe. But...I, you know._ Tenten replied.

**You like him. And you do not want to mess up! Make him! Be strong! Be like Kiba was with Sasuke! Just don't beat Neji up.** Inner Tenten said.

_I got it! I CAN DO THIS!!!!_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lexi: A cliffhanger on the first chapter. Nice.**

**ShadowGirl: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?! I CLOSED THE DOOR!!!!**

**Lexi: What? I just feel like helping a friend write a story. That's all. Even if I'm not a huge fan of this couple.**

**ShadowGirl: Don't you like ShikaIno? GO WRITE A SHIKAINO FIC!!!**

**Lexi: I can't. My computer broke. Thats why I'm here. Even if I am not a big fan of this couple.**

**ShadowGirl: What ever...Tenten...**

**Tenten: REVIEW!**

**Lexi: Yeah what Miss. Buns here said.**

**Tenten: MISS.BUNS!?!?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?**

**Lexi: uh...i mean Tenten**

**Tenten: Better.**

**ShadowGirl: I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots. (Sighs)**


	2. A Confused Neji

**Lexi: Yo! **

**ShadowGirl: YOUR STILL HERE?!?!?!?!**

**Lexi: Uh. . .you see me. . .so yeah.**

**ShadowGirl: -.-'**

**Lexi: Oh what's with the face. C'mon cheer up Sierra!**

**ShadowGirl: . . . HOW DARE YOU USE MY REAL NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tenten: Sierra is your real name?**

**ShadowGirl: . . .yes. . .**

**Shino: (Comes In) Hehe. Blackmail. (Leaves)**

**ShadowGirl: HEY GET BACK HERE BUG BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs Out Of Room After Shino)**

**Lexi: Okay then, I'll take over. Tenten,**

**Tenten: She owns nothing but her OC Jenny.**

**Lexi: On with the story!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I can do this! I can do this!_ Tenten kept telling herself at she walked over to Neji. 'Hi Neji-kun!" Tenten exclaimed. "Hn." was his reply. Tenten sweatdropped.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you w-would want to go get so-some ice cream with me?" Tenten asked. _I DID IT! I ROCK!!!!! Now...I just have to make him say-_

"Okay." Neji stopped what he was doing and looked at her. Tenten thought she was just hearing things. Did he just say okay? To go get ice cream with her? _OHMYGOD! HE SAID YES!!! BEST DAY EVER!!!_

Tenten knew she had to say something. "Uh...okay. Let's go." She said walking past a bush to hear giggling. She rolled her eyes. The others were behind it, spying. Boy was she never gonna hear the end of it.

_---------------At Some Ice Cream Stand---------------_

They sat there on a bench by the ice cream stand. Tenten smiled as she ate her strawberry ice cream while Neji just sat there eating his chocolate one.

Tenten couldn't deside if she should just stay quiet or talk. But she was going to ask him to walk her home anyway so why not talk.

"So. . .did you hear about who Sasuke likes?" Tenten asked. That was the only thing she could think about to talk about. Neji glance at her. "Is it a girl?" he asked. Tenten nodded.

"Hn...I always thought he was gay." Neji said. Tenten couldn't help but giggle. She sounded just like the girls that were behind a tree watching them. "Well...Kiba found out who it was and knocked Sasuke out cold." Tenten said.

Neji looked at her. ''Who does he like?" he asked. Tenten knew this was going to get messy. "Uh. . .Hinata."

Neji looked at her as his eyebrow began to twitch. He got up. "Let's go find him.'' he said and began to walk. Tenten followed.

_----------In The Same Forest Naruto And Sasuke Were In----------_

Sasuke woke up with a horrible head ache as Naruto just sat there. Then an angery looking Neji came by and punched Sasuke. Naruto began to scream like alittle girl again while Sasuke hit a tree. "Why the hell are people beating me up!??!!" Sasuke yelled.

"You. Like. Hinata!" Neji yelled and punched him again. Ok, now Sasuke was pissed.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?!?!" he yelled. Neji glared at him and walked away, Tenten behind him. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Poor Sas-GAY!" he said. (**AN: Go Naruto!!! Sas-GAY! It fits him, doesn't it?**)

_-----------On Some Street----------_

"Hey Neji, can you walk me home?" Tenten asked. It was getting dark and she had to go home, then after that she had to go to Ino's house. Neji just nodded. They headed for Tenten's house.

Tenten didn't think this was boring at all, walking with Neji under the night sky was kinda. . .sweet? No, romantic? No, um...it seemed kinda right. Yeah that's it.

When they reached Tenten's house, she knew the girls were behind something and watching. She sighed. She had to kiss Neji. . . infront of them. That's not right, now is it?

They got to her door. Tenten turned to Neji but didn't look him in the eye. He raised an eyebrow. Tenten looked at him, cupped his cheek, and kissed him.

Now, at this point, Neji was lost in his own world. He had no idea what was happening. Tenten pulled away and smiled.

"Good Night Neji." she said softly and went inside her house. Neji could of sworn he heard giggles coming from a bush, but was too busy to care. He just stared at the door.

"What just happend?" Neji thought out loud. He turned around and began to walk. Neji was, for the first time in his life, confused. Why did he feel a tingle when Tenten kissed him. Why did he not want to pull apart so soon. WHY?

"I'm confused." Neji mumbled. He sighed. He was never confused! NEVER EVER EVER!!! So this was new to him.

"What the hell?" he asked him self. Hmmm. . . .why would he feel like that? He didn't have a clue. Which, was new. WHY WAS HE CONFUSED!!!!

He sighed. He would have to ask someone. Maybe Lee.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ShadowGirl: Wow...I wonder what Lee will say.**

**Lexi: Isn't he the one with the big eyebrows? The dude in green?**

**ShadowGirl: -.-' yes.**

**Lexi: OK! Just making sure I knew! **

**ShadowGirl: (Thinks: I wonder what would happen if I hit her with a frying pan.) Hmmmmm...**

**Lexi: Anyway! See ya ne- (Get's hit with a flying frying pan and passes out)**

**ShadowGirl: Oops. (Looks back and forth)**

**Shino: (Comes in) Moron. . . . . Sierra (Leaves)**

**ShadowGirl: SHINO!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs after Shino)**

**Lexi: (Wakes up) Huh?**

**Tenten: ANYWAY! REVIEW!**

**Lexi: Yeah what she said. Whoa...big black circles...**


	3. Asking Lee

**ShadowGirl: Lexi. . .**

**Lexi: Yeah! That's my name!**

**ShadowGirl: Lexi. . .canyouwritethischapterformesoIcangotomyparty?**

**Lexi: (Takes A Minute To Figure What Was Just Said) . . .O. . .M. . .G. . . what did you just ask me? O.O**

**Shadowgirl: canyouwritethischapterformesoIcangotomyparty?**

**Shino: she wants you to write this so she can go to a party.**

**Kiba: Hey Shino! 13 words! A new record!**

**Shino: . . . .**

**ShadowGirl: Anyway! Bye! But first, In this story, Lee isn't a Gai clone! OK BYE! (Leaves)**

**Lexi: AND ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tenten was still staring at her door. That was her first kiss. And it was with Neji. Neji Hyuga. It was kinda hard to believe. Then the back door burst open.

"OHMYGOD! TENTEN JUST KISSED NEJI! OHMYGOD!" Ino yelled. Tenten couldn't help but blush. She just kissed Neji infront of her best friends. I mean, who wouldn't be blushing if they kissed the great Neji Hyuga?

"So. . .Tenten, did you like it?" Jenny asked her. Tenten looked at her, her face as red as a cherry. "Save the truths for truth or dare, OK Jenny." Tenten replied. Jenny smirked.

"Then lets play! C'mon back to my house!" Ino yelled running outside, the others behind her.

_----------Back Ino's House----------_

Everyone got to Ino's house to see Temari on the couch. "THERE YOU GUYS ARE!!!!!!" she yelled. Ino glared at her.

"Chill Sand Princess! We just went to see Tenten's dare." Ino said. Temari glared back at her. "Oh well I'm **SO** Sorry! I was off doing my dare and It went pretty well!" Temari yelled. Jenny sat down by her.

"What happend?" he asked. Temari smirked. "It happend like this. . ."

**----------FlashBack----------**

**Temari looked everywhere for Shikamaru. EVERYWHERE! **_**What the hell?!**_** Temari thought. She sighed. The walked over to a bench and sat down. **

**"Now. . .If I was a lazy ass boy, where would I be?" Temari asked herself. She thought. Then jumped up. "I'd be cloud watching!" she yelled and ran off to where she knew Shika would be.**

**She ran to a hill with a tree on top and saw Shikamaru sleeping. She ran up to him. "Hey! Lazy ass! GET UP!" she yelled.**

**Shika opened one eye, then the other. "What do you want troublesome woman?" he asked. She smirked. ''Stand up!" she yelled. He eyed her as if she was an enemy. **

**He lightly shrugged and got stood up, only to have Temari to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him.He just stared wide eyed, his eyes filled with surprise. Temari pulled away.**

**And slapped him. "HOW DARE YOU YOU LITTLE PERVERT!!!" she yelled and ran away. Shikamaru just stared. **

**"What just happend?" he thought out loud.**

**-----------End Of FlashBack----------**

Temari finshed her story, smirking. Ino just had her mouth wide open and had jealousy in her eyes that Temari saw.

'What's wrong, Ino? Cat got your tounge?" she asked. Ino then went red with anger. Temari smirked. Ino tryed to calm down. . . but note the word **tryed**.

Ino jumped at Temari and punched her yelling, "You Bitch!" Temari pushed Ino off and got her fan out. "Look whos talking!" Temari yelled back. She hit Ino with her fan. Ino ran to the kitchen and came back with knives in her hands. They were about to attack each other but Sakura got in the way.

"STOP!!!" she yelled and punched them both. The other three just watched.

When the two blondes finally calmed down, they started to play truth or dare again.

_----------In A Forest----------_

Neji was looking for Lee to ask him about his confusion. When he finally spotted him, he ran over to him.

"Lee!" he yelled. Lee turned around and saw Neji was running over to him. "Neji?" Why would neji even talk to him? Neji stopped infront of Lee and looked at him. "I need to ask you a few questions." he said.

"What?" Lee replied. Neji looked at his teammate and told him everything, about the kiss, how confused he is, and how he needed to know what this is. When he finished his story, Lee was smiling.

"OH NEJI! YOUR IN LOVE!!!" he yelled. Neji stared blankly at his fellow teammate.

''. . .What?"

"Your. in. Love. Clear enough?" Lee replied. Neji's eyebrow began to twitch.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!!!" Neji yelled loud enough that the whole village heard. Lee smirked.

"Neji, Neji, Neji. Love is a beautiful thing that everyone looks for. Everyone. Even the ones who aren't the one you would think about loving. Love is beautiful. That's all there is too it. But, people do things when they are inlove. Like the guys give their love flowers or chocolate. But if they really love them, they will give them the one thing Girls love most : Diamonds. The guys will give thier love diamonds. Or. . .they will make the first move." Lee finished.

At this point, Neji had a questioning look. "First move?" he asked. Lee smiled.

"Why yes! The first move. Meaning, being the first one to kiss the girl, or to grab her hand. Maybe even do the old arm trick at the movies!" Lee replied. Neji was alittle confused still. Why was he here asking Lee, his hyper teammate who hasen't even had a girlfriend, for advice? He didn't know. And this was **VERY** new to him.

"So. . .what do I do about this?'' Neji asked. Lee smirked.

"That's where I come in. I'm going to help you win Tenten's heart."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ShadowGirl: Geez Lexi, you did pretty good.**

**Lexi: Yeah. . .I'm the best!**

**ShadowGirl: Lexi. . .if you were the best. . .you would own Naruto, and you wouldn't be here, now would you?**

**Lexi: (Thinks) I guess your right! (Mumbles: For once) But I'm **_**almost**_** perfect!**

**ShadowGirl: Sure you are Lex, Sure you are.**

**Lexi: Oh you just shut-up.**

**Tenten: REVIEW!  
**

**Lexi&ShadowGirl: Yeah what she said!**


	4. Plan 1: The Chase

**ShadowGirl: . . . **

**Lexi: . . . ?**

**ShadowGirl: (Falls over)**

**Lexi: HEY SIERRA!!! YOU ALRIGHT!?!?!**

**ShadowGirl: (Says Sleepily: Lots of Sugar At Party) **

**Lexi: (SweatDrop)**

**ShadowGirl: (Falls Asleep)**

**Lexi: YAHOO! I GET TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!! Now, Neji, read the disclaimer!**

**Neji: she owns nothing, but if she did, there would be so many changes.**

**Lexi: AND ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Neji stared blankly at his fellow teammate. ". . .Wha-"

"C'mon! I HAVE 10 PLANS! WE START ON NUMBER ONE! HEHE!" Lee yelled and pulled Neji to his house. Neji sighed. Whatever Lee was planning. . .it wasn't going to end well.

_----------At Ino's House----------_

Tenten woke up and saw she was the only one in the living room. She looked around and saw a note on the table that said:

**Tenten, we tryed to wake you up, but you almost killed us with one of my kitchen knives. So when you wake up come over to that one Ice Cream stand. We'll all be there. See ya! -Ino**

Tenten groaned and got up. She put her shoes on and fixed her hair. She walked out of Ino's house and began to walk to the Ice Cream Stand.

_----------With Lee And Neji----------_

Neji and Lee hid behind a tree that was by the Ice Cream stand. Tenten wasn't there. "Huh, Tenten must of be alseep still." Lee said. Neji looked at him.

"At 2:45 ?" he asked. Lee shrugged and turned to his teammate.

"Okay, heres the plan. We need to make Tenten notice you. She will notice you if you don't have a shirt on. 'Cause all girls blush and won't look away when a guy doesn't have a shirt on. Then you will chase me around near the Ice Cream stand so they'll see. You'll be yelling at me and pretending not to notice them. Okay." Lee told Neji. Neji stared blankly at him.

"What? I'm not taking my shirt off!" Neji protested. Lee smirked.

"Neji, the plan won't work. And We have to complete plan one before we move on. So come on Neji. You Love Tenten. And she'll love you if you do this! So come on!" Lee yelled. Neji glared at him and took his shirt off (** AN: A Fangirl's Dream (Sighs)**) and mumbled something.

Lee smiled. "Now. . . we just need to make you mad at me so it will be more real looking." Lee said and took out a pair of scissors, grabbed a chunk of Nejis long hair, and cut it. It fell down loosely and it went past his shoulders. Neji slowly turned his head to look at Lee. Lee smiled.

"Action." he said and began to run infront of the Ice Cream stand.

Neji began to twitch with anger and ran after Lee yelling, "LEE!!!!! YOU ARE DEAD!!!!"

Tenten came up to the Ice Cream stand to see Neji, with out a shirt and his hair alittle bit longer than his shoulders, chasing Lee around in circles. Tenten couldn't help but blush at the sight of Neji. For one, he didn't have a shirt on. Two, his hair was cut. She walked up to her friends.

''What happend?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Neji. Ino looked at her.

"I dont know. Lee came running over here looking around untill Neji showed up and began to chase him everywhere." she said. Jenny smirked.

"Like the view?" she asked. Tenten glared at Jenny and yelled, "JENNY!!!! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!!!!" and began to chase her around like Neji was with Lee. Well, untill. . . .

**BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!**

Tenten and Neji ran right into each other when Lee and Jenny ran past each other. They fell to the ground, groaning. Lee and Jenny stopped and walked over to them. Neji and Tenten sat up and were both ready to kill what ever stopped their chase. They looked up and saw each other.

They both just stared at each other. Lee and Jenny smirked and glanced at each other. They slowly moved behind them, and pushed their head together, causing the to bash heads again.

"Ahhh!" Neji and Tenten yelled. They jumped up and the chase began again.

_----------Three Hours Later---------_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?" Neji yelled. He had gotten a hold of Lee and was now choking him. Tenten just got tired and stopped chasing and was now watching Neji choke Lee.

She looked over at Sakura. She had a worried look in her eye. Tenten whispered in her ear, "Why don't you try to stop this?" Sakura nodded and slowly walked over to the Angery Neji and the Poor Poor Lee. She tapped Neji on the shoulder.

Neji stopped choking lee but still had his neck. "WHAT?" he asked. Sakura looked at Lee.

"Can you p-please stop?" she asked. Neji stared blankly at her.

"Why? You now have a crush on him since Sasuke likes Hinata now?" Neji asked. Sakura turned red and fainted. Lee and Neji watched as she fell over. Neji shrugged and continued choking Poor Poor Lee.

Lee was trying to breath and it was easy one minute then harder the next. _Maybe the next plan'll work better. . ._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lexi: YAHOO! CHAPTER DONE!!**

**ShadowGirl: (Wakes Up) Huh? Who? What? Where?**

**Lexi: I finshed another chapter for you while you were asleep.**

**ShadowGirl: Okay then. . .thanx I guess.**

**Lexi: REVIEW TO FIND OUT LEE'S NEXT PLAN QUICKER!!!!!!!!**


	5. Plan 2: At The Karaoke Bar

**Lexi: Please.**

**ShadowGirl: No.**

**Lexi: Please.**

**ShadowGirl: No.**

**Tenten: Now what?**

**ShadowGirl: She wants to write another chapter.**

**Lexi: PWEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ShadowGirl: NO!!! Now i own nothing but My OC Jenny.**

**Lexi: You suck.**

**ShadowGirl: You do to. Now enjoy!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Lee. . .Why are we at a Karaoke Bar?" Neji asked as he looked at Lee. Lee smiled.

"I heard the girls were going to be here today along with some of the guys. And Plan 2 is going to take action!" Lee replied. Neji's eyebrow twitched. What ever Lee's next plan was. . .he knew it was going to have to do with Karaoke.

"C'mon!" Lee dragged Neji in. They sat down at a table that gave them a good veiw of the girls and the few boys that were with them. They ordered a few drinks before the Karaoke dude came out.

"Next singer is going to be the one the flash light thingy lands on!" he said. A light came down on. . .Neji. Neji looked up and at the light, then around the room.

"OK, you, come up here." the Karaoke Dude said pointing to Neji. Neji glanced at the girls. Tenten was there and staring wide eyed at Neji. She was surprised that he was there.

"C'MON NEJI! GET UP THERE!!!" Lee yelled. "No." Neji replied.

"C'MON NEJI! YOU CAN'T BE THAT BAD! RIGHT!?" Lee yelled. Everyone then began to yell things untill Neji finally gave in. He slowly walked up onto the stage and over to the thing where you choose your song. He pushed a button and music began to play. He turned back to the crowd and saw Tenten. He was alittle nervous to be there since she was watching, but Neji being Neji, didn't show it. He began to sing.

**(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal**

**  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how**

**  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end**

**  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time  
when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this**

**  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

Neji finished his song and the music stopped. Silence. Well...Until...

"Yahoo!"

Everyone started clapping, sqealing, and throwing roses at Neji. Lee clapped and gave Neji a thumbs up, then pointed to Tenten.

Neji glanced at her. She was clapping and telling Hinata something.

Neji was about to walk off stage untill the Karaoke Dude stopped him.

"Hey kid, they love ya! Why don't you sing a few more songs. What do you say!" he said. Before Neji could answer, cheers were heard and people were saying, "More! More! More!"

Neji sighed and went back the song picker thing. He chose another song.

But. . .before the music could play, something-or somebody- fell threw the roof and landed on Neji. It was Sasuke.

"NEJI HELP ME! KIBA'S GONNA KILL ME!!!" Sasuke yelled. Neji pushed Sasuke off of him. "Why?" he asked. Then Kiba came threw the roof with a chainsaw.

"GET BACK HERE SASUKE!!!" he yelled. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" Sasuke yelled and began to run for the door, Kiba right behind him. But, before Sasuke could open the door, it flew open, knocking him into the wall.

"Someone must hate me up there." Sasuke mumbled.

"HAVE NO FEAR! NARUTO'S HERE!" Naruto yelled from the door way. Long silence. Naruto looked around, and sighed.

"Theres nothing fun to do here." he said and walked out, closing the door. Sasuke fell over as soon as the door shut. He looked up to see Kiba. And that he had the chainsaw.

"Mommy." Sasuke whispered, and ran threw the door, leaving a hole in the door.

"GET BACK HERE SAS-GAY!!!" Kiba yelled and ran after him.

Long Silence.

"Uh. . .I'll be going now." Neji said and ran out the door. Lee followed.

_-----At Girls table-----_

Tenten watched as Neji left. The was. . .wierd. It's not everyday you see Sasuke getting chased by Kiba who had a chainsaw.

"I wonder why Kiba was going to kill him?" Jenny asked. Tenten knew why. . .but didn't answer. She was too busy wondering why Neji was here. . .and with Lee. Why would he? She didn't know. Maybe Lee did something to Neij.

_------with Neji and Lee--------_

"That. . .was creepy." Lee said. Neji gave a small nod. Lee stopped walking and turned to Neji.

"Okay. . .that didn't turn out as bad as my first plan. . .but Plan 3 should work even better!"  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ShadowGirl: Hn. . .not the best chapter, but hey, it's better than no chapter at all.**

**Lexi: True. True.**

**ShadowGirl: Anyway. . .Review to find out Lee's Plan #3!**

**Lexi: YEAH! OR I'LL PUT YOU IN A ROOM WITH KIBA AND HIS CHAINSAW!!! MWHAHAHA!**

**ShadowGirl: (Sighs) Don't mind her. She can't do that anyway.**

**Lexi: YEAH I CAN!!!**

**ShadowGirl: Lexi. . .Kiba will only attack Sasuke. Not any of the Readers.**

**Lexi: Awwww! THIS SUCKS (Pouts)**

**ShadowGirl: (Hits Lexi With A Rock, Knocking her out.) Much better. Review.**

**  
**


	6. Plan 3: Babysitting, NOT!

**Lexi: YIPPY!!!!!!!!!!**

**ShadowGirl: why are you still here? you have your own account now. . . go write on it!!!!!!**

**Lexi: it's giving me a two day wait so I'm helping you for the rest of this story then I'm moving on to my own stories! **

**ShadowGirl: Ok **_**Lexi The Fangirl**_**, read the disclaimer.**

**Lexi: YAHOOO! SHE OWNS NOTHING BUT THAT OC OF HERS JENNY!**

**ShadowGirl: . . . Hm. . . well enjoy.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Here we are!" Lee exclaimed. Neji looked up at the small house they were infront of.

"Lee. . .why are we at a stupid house?" Neji asked. Lee smiled.

"Neji. . .your gonna watch 12 kids here. And I'm gonna get Tenten to Help you! I'll be looking through the windows." lee said and ran off.

Neji turned around real fast and yelled, "WAIT! WHAT! 12 KIDS! ARE YOU MESSED UP IN THE HEAD!?!?!?" Lee didn't reply. Neji sighed. Babysitting 12 kids. . . with Tenten. What a drag.

Lee came back dragging Tenten along with him. He stopped infront of Neji. "Well have fun!" Lee exclaimed and ran away. Neji's eyebrow began to twitch. He walked into the house leaving Tenten outside. She slowly followed.

They got into the house to see nothing. It was just one big room with nothing in it. And only two windows. Neji began to twitch with anger.

"I'm gonna kill Lee." he mumbled. He walked to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. . .from the outside. Neji turned red with anger.

He walked back to tenten. "We're stuck. . .here." he told her. Her looked around, and sighed.

"Well. . .what do you want to do?" she asked.

But. . .before Neji could answer, something went threw one of the windows. It hit the floor. It was Sasuke. Oh Joy.

He was shaking as he looked up and crawled over to neji. "Neji. . .Help ME!" he yelled grabbing onto Neji's leg. Neji started kicking to try and get Sasuke of.

Then. . .Kiba came threw the window. Big surprise. But he was with someone. He was with. . .

"DIE!!!" Sasuke attacked Itachi. Itachi moved and Sasuke went flying into the wall. Kiba stomped over to him and pulled out a razor and shaved hafe of Sasuke's head. Sasuke stood up and took out a mirror. He scream like alittle girl.

Itachi and Kiba began to laughed evily when Saske fainted. They began to kick him.

At this point, Neji and Tenten were staring blankly at this. Kiba threw Sasuke at the window and he went threw. Kiba began to twitch with anger. "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HIT THE WALL!!!!!" He yelled and jumped out the window, Itachi right behind him.

Tenten looked at the window. "Kiba and Itachi. . .Teamed up? Wierd." she said. Neji gave a nod and glanced to the window. Lee was there hitting his self in the head. Maybe because of Kiba and Itachi.

"Well now what?" Tenten asked. Again, before Neji could answer, Sasuke came running the the wall and bumped into something, or someone.

Sasuke fell onto of Tenten and their lips met. At this point. . .Neji had smoke coming out of his ears. He grabbed Sasuke and threw him at the wall. He took out a chainsaw and began to chase Sasuke around the whole room.

Tenten just sat there. She kinda couldn't see right. After all she did just kiss the gay Sasuke. Neji threw the chainsaw and it hit Sasuke in the head, knocking him out. Neji grabbed Sasuke's feet and began to hit the will with him.

Soon after an hour or so, the wall fell down. And there stood an angery mod with torches and pitchforks. "Get HIM!" Kiba yelled from the mob. They took Sasuke from Neji and ran away.

Neji turned to Tenten, and sweatdropped at what he saw. Tenten was in a dark corner, curled up in a ball, and rocking back and forth mumbling something.

Lee came threw the hole in the house. "Uh. . .Neji. . .lets go." he said and pulled Neji out.

"Now. . .I have an even better plan this time! TIME TO START PLAN #4!!!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ShadowGirl: Yes this could have been better. . .but still.**

**Lexi: Yep now review or I'll put you in a ro- (get knocked out by a rock)**

**ShadowGirl: don't mind her. **

**Tenten: REVIEW!**


	7. Plan 4: Volly Ball

**Sierra: Happy?**

**Lexi: Why yes! I am.**

**Sierra: (Mumbles)**

**Tenten: Huh? what happend?**

**Sierra: Shes making me use my real name from now on. TT.TT**

**Tenten: . . .Why does it matter?**

**Sierra: I hate my name. She threatend me with pictures. . .stupid pictures.**

**Lexi: Well I'll be writing this chapter because Sierra as to go on a trip for three days. Hehe.**

**Sierra: I hate you Lex.**

**Lexi: your the best too Sierra. . .Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"The beach?" Neji asked his fellow Teammate. Lee grinned.

"YEP! THE LADIES ARE GOING TO BE HERE PLAYING VOLLY BALL! And we're going against them. It's gonna be me, you, Kiba, Shikamaru, Garra, and Shino against Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Jenny, Temari, and Ino." Le explained.

Neji stared at Lee. ". . .What?" he asked. Lee rolled his eyes and dragged neji to the locker room. They saw the rest of the guys already there.

"Hey guys guess what." Kiba said. Everyone looked at him.

"Well. . .I was going to give Hinata her towel and I saw the rest of the girls and guess what they were wearing." Kiba said.

"Bikinies (**Lexi: That's how you spell it right**)?" Shino replied.

"Yep. . .and I swear I have never had a bigger nose bleed in my life. Good thing they didn't see me." Kiba said. Shikamaru smirked and whispered in Kiba's ear, "You just looked at Hinata didn't you. Not the others." Kiba turned red.

"Maybe." Kiba mumbled. Shikamaru smirked.

"Ya know, one time me and Ino went to this beach, we were the only ones here and guess what happend." he said.

"What?" Lee asked. Shika smirked. "Ino's top fell off." he said. Everyone stared at Shika. "Really? Nice." Kiba said. Shikamaru smirked, then some blood made its way out of Shika's nose. Everyone chuckled. **(all guys are the same -sighs- a bunch of pervs, oh well this is what i get for having my big brother here. -sigh-)**

There was a knock at the door. "ARE YOU GUYS READY!? EVERYONES HERE!" They heard Ino yell from outside. The guys came out in their swim trunks and looked at the girls, and just as Kiba said, they were wearing Bikinies. A dream come true for them.

All the girls had bikines one. Hinata had on a lavender one, Ino had on a dark purple one, Sakura had on a pink one, Tenten had on a green one, Jenny had on a black one, and Temari had on a sand colored one on.

All the guys were close to having a nose bleed. "S-so. Let's play!" Kiba said walking over to the net. Everyone else followed.

The boys were on the right side while the girls were on the left side. The game went on for about 20 minutes before Lee hit the ball too hard and it went sailing over the net and behind the girls. "LEE!!!" the girls exclaimed. Lee sweatdropped.

"I'll get it!" he yelled and dash over to where the ball was. . .with was pretty far away.

Lee came into view so the guy could see them. He put his finger to his lips, telling them not to say he was there. They guys glanced at each other. Lee took out one of those sharp blade things (i forget what they're called, hehe) And went over to the side lines. He aimed for something, and threw it.

Silence. Well. . .untill. . .

"Ahhh!" Tenten's top fell off. "Eeek!" Tenten ran behind the girls. They covered her.

Now at this point, Neji had turned around and was having the worlds biggest nose bleed. And he was as red as a cherry. Lee walked over to Neji and smirked when he saw him. Neji was holding his nose.

"Neji, I'm a wonderful friend aren't I?" lee asked. Neji glared at him. He punched the top of Lee's head, and Lee went straight into the ground. Neji picked up the volly ball and hit it at Lee, it bounced back and he hit it again. It was kinda like paddle ball. Kiba walked over to them.

"WHAT A GREAT IDEA!" he exclaimed and ran over to Sasuke, who jusy happend to be there, and dragged him over to them, and did the same thing as Neji was Doing to Lee.

Lee groaned. _Maybe that was a bad Idea. . .next plan will work for sure. . .hopefully._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lexi: Um. . .that was like. . .something a guy would write. Man. . .I need to stop hanging around my brother.**

**Zack: Why I'm not that bad! I just like girls! And to annoy you! (Smiles)**

**Lexi: I hate you.**

**Sierra: Lexi be nice to your brother. I'm the one that hates him. You have to love him. **

**Lexi: I hate you all (goes over to a dark corner and curls up into a ball)**

**Sierra: Well . . .review!**

**Zack: Why am I here?**

**Sierra: (throws T.V at Zack) **

**Zack: ... ahdsjdfhksdjf wooooooo**

**Sierra: REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. Plan 5: I'm Everything You Want

**Sierra: I hate you.**

**Lexi: Your the best too.**

**Sierra: You know I can hear you talking to your boyfriend during the night, right?**

**Lexi: Ah! How can you hear that!? You don't know my BF!**

**Sierra: Lexi, your room is right next to mine, remember. We're roommates. And I do know your BF.**

**Lexi: YOU DON'T KNOW KEN!!! (Covers Mouth) Oops.**

**Sierra: ANYWAY!!!! Back on topic. Here's chapter 8, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Lexi: SHE OWNS NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENNNNNJOY HER STORY!!!!!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Lee. . .why are we back at the Karaoke bar?" Neji asked. Lee smirked.

"The Karaoke Dude is out sick and I'm the new Karaoke Dude. And I invited the girls to come and they get everything free, and so do we. And your going to sing a song for Tenten!" Lee exclaimed and dragged Neji in. Neji sighed. What a drag.

Lee went up on stage. "Hey there peoples! The first person who will be singing tonight is the one and only. . .Neji Hyuga!" Lee exclaimed.

Fangirl squeals were heard as Neji slowly walked up onto the stage. Neji faced the crownd then the song picker. He chose his song.

He turned to the crowd and said, "Uh. . .I would like to dedicate this song to a special someone." He took a quick glance at Tenten before he began to sing.

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

Neji finished the song. Everyone was clapping. He looked at Tenten, and gave a small smile then got off stage. He saw the surprised look she gave him. He knew she knew the song was for her. He walked over to door, and waited for Lee to finish.

"OK! That was Neji Hyuga and now would Tenten Rique (**Made Up**) come up here and sing a song of her choice." Lee said. Tenten stood up and walked up on stage. Neji looked at her with curiousity.

Tenten chose her song and began to sing.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

Now, when Tenten finished her song, Neji's eyes were almost out of his head. She had a beautiful voice!

Lee was looking at his male Teammate that was by the door. She smiled and thought one thing:

_For once. . .one of my plans are working._

But. . .Lee spoke to soon.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! NNNNNEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke's voice was heard from back stage. Sasuke came running out in a jail outfit, you know the ones with the black and white stipes. He ran over to Neji and hid behind him.

"DO YOU FOLLOW ME OR SOMETHING!?!?" Neji asked moving away from Sasuke. Sasuke just nodded. Neji sighed and shook his head.

Then Kiba and Itachi came out in police outfits. "GET THE CHICKEN ASS HEAD!!!" They yelled and ran at Sasuke. Sasuke screamed like alittle school girl and skipped all around the place. Kiba and Itachi went after him.

Neji stuck is foot out and tripped Sasuke. He fell flat on his face. Kiba and Itachi Grabbed him and carried him out. Kiba came back in and said, "Everything is fine, we'll take care of him." Then walked out. And for some reason, Hinata followed.

Lee looked around to see Neji and Tenten were gone. Lee sweatdropped and sighed.

_Maybe I should skip to plan 10, the best plan there is. . . _

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lexi: That was good, and now I'm going to review!**

**Sierra: Why?**

**Lexi: 'Cause I'm bored. .**

**Sierra: Whatever. Anyway. . .if you like it review and all so yeah. . .**

**Tenten: REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Plan 10: A Plan That Might Actully Work!

**Sierra,Kiba,Ino&Lexi: (Glares at each other) Grrrrr. . . **

**Tenten: Whats with them?**

**Shino: They're fighting about which team is better, Team 10 or Team 8.**

**Sierra: LEXI TEAM 8 OWNS TEAM 10! **

**Kiba: HELL YEAH!**

**Lexi: YEAH RIGHT SIERRA! TEAM 10 COULD KICK TEAM 8'S ASS ANY TIME!**

**Ino: THAT'S RIGHT!**

**Sierra,Kiba,Lexi,&Ino: (Has Glaring Contest) YOU READERS OUT THERE! WHO BETTER? 10 or 8!**

**Shino: Please answer the question so they'll quiet yelling. Please. Even of it doesn't have anything to do with this.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Your skipping to plan 10?" Neji asked. Lee nodded. "Why?" Neji asked.

"Because. . .I kinda forgot plans 6-9. Hehe." Lee replied. Neji smacked His forehead. "Okay. . .what's the plan?" he asked.

Lee grinned and handed Neji a small box covered in golden wrapping paper. Neji raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked. Lee smiled.

"You'll see after you give it to her." Lee replied. Neji glared at the box as if it was an enemy. "It's not something that'll make her kill me right?" Neji asked. Lee shook his head. Neji sighed. "I better go find her." he said and ran away.

Lee smiled to himself and Jenny came up to him. "Did you give it to him?" she asked. Lee nodded. Jenny grinned. "Yep. . .Tenten will be happier then you are with sake." Jenny said. Lee rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go kiss Shino again?" Lee asked his friend.

**BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Jenny stomped away as Lee layed there, knocked out cold.

----

Neji found Tenten in a forest under at tree, cleaning her weapons. She looked up and smiled at him. "Hi Neji!" she greeted him. He gave a little wave sat down by here.

"Here," he pulled the box out. She stared ceriously at it. "What's this for?" she asked. Neji shrugged. "Nothing really." he replied.

Tenten took the box and was about to open it. . .untill. . .

"HELP ME!!!!!" Sasuke came running out infront of them in a bikini.

Kiba and Itachi came after him and yelled,"GET OVER HERE! YOUR RUINING NEJI'S SPECIAL MOMENT WITH TENTEN!!!!" They grabbed him and threw him at a tree, knocking him out cold. Then they left.

Neji was ready to kill all three of them. Then he heard Tenten giggle. He crossed his arms.

Tenten opened the box and gasped at what she pulled out. It was a golden chair with a small crystal that was in the shape of a heart. She put it carefully put it back n the box and hugged Neji. Now, Neji was alittle surprised for two reasons.

1. Lee actully got something that **wouldn't** make Tenten kill him.

2. She was hugging him.

"Thank you Neji! I have been wanting that for a while now!" She said, still hugging him. He hugged her back.

_Hm. . .maybe alittle help from Lee __**was**__ a good idea. _Neji thought and hugged back.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sierra: short, yes. But now you have to review ad answer my question so I can prove Lexi wrong.**

**Lexi: C'MON SIERRA! EVERYONE KNOWS TEAM 10 IS THE BEST!**

**Sierra: FAT CHANCE OF THAT! TEAM 8 KiCKS ASS!**

**Sierra&Lexi: Grrrrrr! (Have glaring contest)**

**Tenten: REVIEW!**


	10. Lee's Final Idea!

**Sierra: Uh. . .Hi? **

**Fans: (All Have Torches And Pitch Forks)**

**Sierra: (Gives Nervous Laugh)**

**Lexi: Hahaha! (Points At Sierra) They're mad at you! Haha!**

**Sierra: Shuddup! Dont blame me! Blame the computer! It shut down on me and wouldnt turn back on! You were there Lexi!**

**Lexi: Yep and I'm still laughing!**

**Sierra: You know what. . .lets just get on wit the story! And BTW, theres going to be 12 chapters in this whole thing, then there will be a sequel! Yay!**

**Lexi: Oh joy. Now on wit the story!**

**Sierra: Lexi. . .get out. . .**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So. . .she like the necklace?" Lee asked Neji. Neji nodded. "Yep, she loved it." he replied.

Lee smirked. "Now. . .for my last and final trick to make you two a happy couple!" Lee said.

"Uh-oh." was all Neji had to say.

- - -

"So, you want me to find out if Tenten will go to the dance with Neji?" Jenny asked Lee. Lee smiled his famous smile. "Believe it!" he replied. Neji stared blankly at Lee.

"Okay Lil' Naruto, I just have one question, why cant _**I**_ ask her to the dance? Why does Jenny have to ask her for me?" Neji asked. Lee looked back at Neji.

"Because," he replied.

"Because. . ."

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

Neji slapped his forehead. "Moron."

- - -

Tenten stared blankly at the grinning Jenny. ". . .He said what?" she asked.

"He wants to go to the dance wit you. Neji Hyuga, wants you, Tenten Frajinina**(Made Up)**, to go to the dance with him! This is a BIG BIG BIG chance for you! A VERY BIG CHANCE!" Jenny exclaimed.

Tenten's head was spinning, thats for sure.

**HE WANTS US TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH HIM!!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMFG!!!!!!!!! YESYESYESYESYESYES! **Inner Tenten exclaimed.

_Yeah. OH. . . My. . . GOD! WHAT DO I WEAR!?!?!? OMG!!!! WHAT IF I DONT LOOK PERFECT, OR SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS AND HE THINKS I'M A LOSER!!!!! AHHHHHHH! I HAVE TO LOOK PERFECT! AND MEET HIM AT THE DANCE!!! MY MIND IS MADE UP!_ Tenten replied.

**Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Now. . .let the perfect outfit finding begin! Mwhahahaha!** Inner Tenten laughed as lighting stuck in the background.

Tenten sweatdropped.

- - -

Neji wasnt in his happy place either. "Geez. . .what am i supposed to wear anyway?" he asked. Lee smiled.

"Well, first off, something nice and fancy! Something that'll make her turn red all over, or drool, or something like that!" Lee replied. Neji sighed.

This was, sadly, going to take awhile.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sierra: yeah yeah yeah i know alittle short but hey, better than nothing at all.**

**Lexi: Yeah. . .i need to update 'Marriage Sucks.' I really do.**

**Sierra: Your still here? I told you to leave!**

**Lexi: (Mumbles) Fine. . .read my stories too! I am ****Lexi The Fangirl****!!!! Check out my stories and profile! (Leaves)**

**Sierra: Finally. Well, anyway. . .**

**Tenten: REVIEW!!!!**


	11. The Dance pt1

**Sierra: Yo! Hey if last chappie was short and boring then i am really sorry!**

**Lexi: U Betta be!**

**Sierra: Shuttup Lexi. . .anyway, after this there will be one more chappie...then I will write the sequel!!!!**

**Lexi: What's it 'bout?**

**Sierra: You'll see.**

**Lexi: But i wanna know! (Pouts)**

**Sierra: Lexi! Your acting like Nick!**

**Lexi: . . .I AM NOTHIN' LIKE THAT LIL' BROTHER OF MINE!!!!**

**Sierra: Whatever. . .**

**(Ken Walks In)**

**Sierra: 0.o**

**Lexi: OMG HI KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Ken: Hey Lexi you ready to go?**

**Lexi: YEP!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sierra: . . .0.0. . .wtf?**

**Ken: Hey little sis'**

**Sierra:. . .**

**Ken&Lexi: See ya Sierra! (Leaves)**

**Sierra: . . .My big brother and my stupid best friend are going out...whats wrong wit this picture you ask? EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH IT!!!!!! ugh...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Perfect!" Jenny exclaimed. Jenny was helping Tenten get ready for the dance. And boy was Tenten joyful, note the sarcasam.

"Um...Jenny I can pick out a great outfit by myself." Tenten told the girl. Jenny looked at her. "Tenten, you wanna know something?" Jenny asked.

"Hm?"

"It's about Neji."

"What?"

"Well, first of all, Neji likes you. He has since you first kissed him. But he was confused about, so he went to Lee. Lee told Neji that Neji was inlove...with you. And Neji kept telling himself that couldn't be inlove. But then he realized that your the only girl he wants to be with. So Lee came up with 10 plans. And that's why all those weird things happend: The topless Neji, The Karaoke Bar, Fake Babysitting, The Top-Falling ..."

Tenten was shocked.

". . . . . .WHAT!??!?!?!?!??!?!??!???!?!???!?!?!???!?!?!?"

- - - -

"Lee, are you SURE that this will work?" Neji asked. Lee smiled and nodded. "Yeah! I mean c'mon you like-"

"A Penguin." Neji finished for him. Lee grinned. "Uh. . .not really what I was thinking but whatever." Neji shook his head.

"Well, I think he's right! He DOES look like a penguin." Kiba said walking up to them. Neji glared at Kiba.

"You don't look to good yourself, Kiba. This is a dance. Not a 'Kill Sasuke' place." Neji told Kiba. The three boys looked over at Sasuke who was painting the walls of the dance room. . .pink. . .

Kiba turned red with anger and yelled, "I TOLD HIM TO PAINT THE WALLS BLUE!!!" And with that, Kiba went over to Sasuke to kick his ass and repaint the walls blue.

"It's kinda weird that Sasuke's afraid of Kiba." Lee said. Neji nodded in agreement.

''Yeah...It's even weirder that Sasuke likes Hinata." Neji said. Lee had to agree with that.

- - - -

"So, what do ya think?" Jenny asked. Tenten didn't answer, she was just staring at herself in the mirror. She was BEAUTIFUL!

_Jenny should get a job as a make-up artist._ Tenten thought.

Tenten was wearing a pale green tube-top with a dark green leather jacket over it, a dark green leather skirt, and a pair of green high-heels.

Jenny even did her make-up! She had sparkley green eyeshadow, mascara, blush, and red lipstick.

But the main thing was that Tenten's hair was out of the two normail buns and fell down to her waist.

"I think she looks great!" Ino said. She was wearing a purple sparkle dress that went to above her knees, and a pair of purple highheels. Her hair was down too.

"Thanks. But what really matters is if Neji will like it." Tenten said, still studing herself in the mirror.

"Tenten-chan, he'll love it. I should know, I'm his cousin after all." Hinata told Tenten. Hinata was wearing a lavender tanktop that had a puppy on it, a jean skirt, and lavender highheels. Her hair was straightened so it was right above her sholders.

"Hinata's right! Neji will love it! But if he doesn't. . . then he's not human." Jenny said. She was wearing a pink tanktop with a black skull on it, a black mini skirt, and black high-heels. Her hair was down and messy, making the pink highlights mix with the brown hair.

"Agreed." Sakura and Temari said. Sakura was wearing a pink dress that was tight at the waste, and pink highheels. Her hair was in a bun. Temari was wearing a sand colored dress that was WAY TOO tight, and highheels. Her hair was in it's same four ponytails.

"Well, we betta go! Before Kiba throws a fit. He's been pretty scary." Jenny said. "Really? I haven't noticed." Hinata said. Jenny stared blankly at Hinata.

"Hinata, when me and him walked by this one store, everybody hid and I heard someone say,'O...M...G!!! It Kiba Inuzuka! Hide!' and 'He's gonna kill us all!' and 'Run for your lives! Kiba's here!' and 'OMFG KIBA'S HERE!' That's how scary people now think he is!" Jenny exclaimed. They all stared at her.

"Seriously?" the other five girls said. Jenny nodded.

Well, that's it. Kiba is one of the scariest peoples in the world.

- - - -

"DAMMIT SASUKE!!! I TOLD YOU _**NOT**_ TO BRING A 'FERGIE' CD!!!!!" Kiba yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke began to cry saying, "I'm sorry master!!!"

"Sorry's not enough!"

"I-I'm S-sorry!!!! P-please fo-forgive m-me, M-Master!!!"

"NEVER!" And with that, Kiba knocked out Sasuke and threw him off of a cliff...

". . .Wow." Lee said. Neji nodded.

"Yeah. . .Kiba finally killed Sasuke. Hm. . .oh well. Better him than anyone else!" Neji said. "Agreed." all the guys agreed.

"Sasuke's dead?" A girl voice asked. All the boys looked at the doors and saw all six girls standing there, and all looking beautiful.

"Yep! Kiba threw him off a cliff." Lee said. "I should get something. Like an award, or 2,000,000,000 dollars cash." Kiba said, putting on some music.

- - - -

_**You can't eat, you can't sleep, **_

_**But you can weep when **_

_**You love someone**_

Ino kept glancing from Shikamaru, to Temari. _It's either now, or never!_ Ino thought.

But. . .just as Ino was going to ask Shika if he would dance with her, Temari got to him first.

"Hi Shika-Kun! Dance with me?" Temari asked in a flirty voice. Shika stared at her for a second, then said, ''No."

Temari looked shocked, and Ino was doing the best to keep all her happiness from coming out. "W-what?" Temari asked.

"I think I said 'No.' Look, Temari, your pretty and all, but your just not the one I want to really be with. Your too Troublesome." Shikamaru told her, than walked away, leaving Temari standing there, pissed.

Ino closed her eyes and smiled.

**Temari got turned down!!! AHAHAHAHAH!!!!!** Ino's Inner Self said.

_I KNOW!!! IT'S SOOOOOOO FUNNY!!!!_ Ino replied.

"Ino?" she heard Shikamaru's voice say. Ino's eyes snapped open to see Shika's face about five inches away from hers. She blushed. "Y-yeah?" she replied.

Shikamaru smirked. "Dance? With me? Or is it too Troublesome?" he asked. Ino shook her hands fast and said, "Nonononononono! I-I would love to dance with you." She smiled. Shikamaru smiled back and led her to the dance floor.

_**Feels extreme when you dream,**_

_**And you scream when you love someone**_

Temari was shocked and pissed at the same time. She, Temari the Best Ever, was **rejected**!

"Yo, Temari, you OK?" A Male voice said from behind her. She turned her head. It was Goro, from Jennys team.

"Why should you care?" she asked. Goro smirked, and held out his hand.

"Maybe a dance would make you happy." he said. Temari looked him in the eye. His forest green eyes. He was kinda cute. Red messy hair with black highlights, the forest green eyes, cute.

Temari smiled. "Sure. I would like that." she said. They joined Ino and Shikamaru on the dance floor.

_**If you feel that strong**_

_**Can you see that, one**_

"Man this is so nice. Good music, yet romantic. Right, Shino?" Jenny asked. Shino didn't answer, he was too busy looking at Jenny's outfit. Jenny sweatdropped.

"HELLO!!! Earth to Shino! CAN. YOU. HEAR. ME. SHINO!" Jenny yelled at him. And it snapped him out of his daydream.

"Huh?" he looked at the angery Jenny. "DON'T HUH ME! YOU NEED TO PAY ATTENTION!!! GOSH!" Jenny yelled, turning away from Shino and crossing her arms. Shino couldn't help but smirk at her childish behaver.

"I know what'll make you happy." Shino said.

Jenny turned to him.

"1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars cash will make me happy." Jenny said.

"Yeah. . .how about a dance instead?" he asked. Jenny smirked as she looked at him.

"Sure why not...as soon as you tell me when I'm getting my money." she told him.

"Never."

"Meanie."

"Yeah. . .but you still like me."

"Wow Shino, 6 words, a new record!"

"Just dance Jenny."

"Fine then party pooper."

_**Let me be your...**_

_**Someone to hold you tight**_

_**Someone to make you feel All right.**_

_**Everyday and night**_

_**I wish I was your someone**_

Hinata was watching Kiba as he looked threw the CDs. "H-hi Kiba-kun!" she said. Hinata started having a crush on the dog boy ever since Kiba first beat the living hell out of Sasuke, so she was kinda nervous.

"Huh? Oh, hey Hinata!" Kiba said turning around. She smiled sweetly. Kiba smiled back.

"So...having fun?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess." Kiba raised an eyebrow. "You guess? Well...you know Narutos over there, alone. You can ask him to dance with you." he told her. Hinata glance at Naruto, and frowned.

"Hn," she replied with no intreast at all. "I'm over him." she sounded like it was no surprise at all. But it was like the oppasite of no surprise it him.

"Wha? Why?"

"I like someone else now."

". . .Who?"

"Someone."

"And who is that someone?"

_Clueless,_ Hinata thought. She smirked and walked up closer to him so that their faces weren't as far away anymore. Hinata wasn't to much shorter than Kiba so she was looking forward into his eyes.

"You." and with that Hinata smashed her lips onto Kibas. She broke apart and smirked at Kiba's confused and red face. She grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance

_**Don't you know I will go,**_

_**If you show that I can break through**_

_**Feels extreme when you dream, **_

_**And you scream when you love someone**_

Lee looked around the dance room and saw that Sakura was just sitting out in a dark corner of the room. He blinked. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Hi Sakura."

Sakura looked over at Lee, and grinned. "Hi Lee." she replied.

Silence.

Sakura glanced at Lee. "So..."

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Do...Do you still like Sasuke?"

"Uh..." _NO! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU LEE!_ she wanted to say, but instead she said, "No. I got over him about a month ago."

"Oh." Lee sighed.

**C'MON!!! ASK HER TO DANCE ALREADY!!!** Inner Lee exclaimed.

_But what if she says no!_ Lee replied.

**THEN YOU START CRYING LIKE A BABY YOU IDIOT!!!! THEN SHE'SS REALIZE WHAT A HUGE MISTAKE SHE MADE AND DANCE WITH YOU!!!** Inner Lee exclaimed.

Lee sighed again. "Hey...Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him. "Yeah?"

"You...You wanna dance?" Lee asked, getting ready to cry.

Sakura blushed. She grinned. "I-I thought you would never ask."

"Huh?" Lee looked at her as she stood up and pull Lee up wit her. They joined the others on the dance floor.

_**If you feel that strong**_

_**Can you see that you're the one**_

Tenten glance at Neji. She couldn't help but smile. Maybe because he looked like a penguin.

She sighed. _Hes not going to ask me to dance...i knew it! I knew I wasn't good enough!_ she thought as she looked down at the floor. That's when someone approched her. She glanced up. It was Neji.

"Dance with me, Tenten?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sierra: -.-'**

**Ken: Whats with the face Sierra?**

**Sierra: -.-'**

**Lexi: Oh well, she'll be fine. After all. . .she is my future sister in law.**

**Sierra: O.O (Looks At Ken And Lexi) WHAAAAAAAAAT!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!**

**Ken: I-um-Well I. . .**

**Lexi: Sierra. . .Ken asked me to marry him!**

**Sierra:...YOUR 18 AND HES 19!!!! OMFG!!!! OMG!!!!!!!! WTF!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs out of room)**

**Ken: . . .**

**Lexi: . . .**

**Ken: she'll be alright**

**Lexi: I know. . .**

**Tenten: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. The Dance pt2

**Sierra: Um...hi?**

**Fans: -Glares-**

**Lexi: **

**Sierra: What? It's not like I haven't updated for years!**

**Lexi: Sierra...you haven't updated since 12-15-07...**

**Sierra: So? That isn't a long time?**

**Lexi: Yes it is.**

**Sierra: whatever...**

**Lexi: You know Im right.**

**Sierra: Lexi your never right...you aren't smart either...you got 2 Fs and the rest Ds...your lucky to even get a D ...**

**Lexi: ...Your mean...**

**Sierra: I know...now anyway read this and review it and BTW this is the last chapter...TT.TT**

**Lexi: WHAT!??!?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**24 Days Later**

**  
Lexi: -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Beep Breath-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sierra: --' Lexi...your a dumbass...and your going to be my siser in law in five months!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Lexi: Begins to cry**

**Sierra: But there is going to be a sequel to this so don't be to sad about it...**

**Lexi: YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sierra: Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dance with me, Tenten?" Neji asked, his hand out infront of her. She stared at him.

_Oh...My...God...HE WANTS TO DANCE WITH ME!!!_ Tenten thought.

**WELL...DON'T JUST STARE AT HIM...SMILE AND SAY YES THEN KISS HIM AGAIN WHILE YOUR DANCING!!!** Inner Tenten exclaimed.

_Right!_ Tenten replied.

Tenten smiled and took his hand while saying, "I'd love too."

Neji smirked and they walked onto the dance floor. A new song was playing.

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

They stopped in the middle and Tenten put her hands on Neji's shoulders and he put his on her waist. They began to sway to the music. Neji looked at all the other dancers when Tenten rested her head on his shoulder.

_**You're giving me too many things**_

_**Lately you're all I need**_

_**You smiled at me and said,**_

He spotted Ino and Shikamaru dancing. Shika said something to Ino that made her freeze. Neji saw a smirk form on Shikas lips as he leaned down and kissed Inos cheek.

"I love you," he heard Shika say. "I have for a while..." he was whispering but Neji had pretty good hearing so he heard it all. Plus Neji and Tenten weren't dancing very far from them.

"Shika..." he heard Ino mumbled. Ino through her hands behind Shikas head and pulled him down and kissed his lips.

Neji grinned at this. He had known Shikamaru had loved Ino, but didn't say anything because of Sasuke.

_Stupid Sasuke, Always ruins everything!_ Neji thought. Neji shook his slightly. He also remembered what Shikamaru had told him about love:

_"Love is troublesome...But, once cupid strikes you with his arrow...you can't get the arrow out of you. Thats what happened to me. But I'm inlove with someone...I can never have. She's inlove with someone else...she was already hit...And I'm not the one she loves..."_

Neji frowned. Shikamaru had been wrong. Ino did love him. She may not have shown it...but she did. Neji knew Shikamaru was the happiest man alive at this moment.

He also remember what Ino said about love when she was talking to him on a mission:

_"Love is the most beautiful thing in this world! But...some people think that arranged marriages are about love, But they're not! You can't just marry someone and expect yourself to fall for them within an hour! And if you ask me, I think love is the meaning of life, so you can't waste it by just marrying some random person! It's just wrong! I hate when people arrange marriages for their kids! I know I'm never gonna do that to my kids!"_

He had agreed with Ino about arranged marriages. They were wrong.

Neji sighed and looked away from the couple and to the next.

_**Don't get me wrong I love you**_

_**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**_

_**When we are older you'll understand**_

_**What I meant when I said, **_

_**"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"**_

The next couple he spotted was Temari and Goro. that's a couple Neji expected to happen. Goro was the same age as Temari and Temari would always flirt with Goro when she came to their village, even if she did like Shikamaru.

Temari was talking about Shikamaru.

"I don't get it! How could he choose her over me! I am WAY better than her!" she said. Neji could tell Goro was getting annoyed by this. Not that Goro hated Shikamaru, he was just a tad bit jealous that Temari had a crush on Shika and not him.

Neji also remember what Goro told him about love with they were training:

_"Love is unfair. It's always the people you don't like that like you. But the person you like likes somebody else. I think that's messed up. I mean c'mon! I think that If you Love someone they sho-HEY LOOK A BUTTERFLY!!!"_

Neji sweatdropped at the memory. Goro had a thing for catching butterflies for some reason.

"Temari...I think you should give up on him." Goro told her. Temari looked uo at him.

"W-what?"

"Temari, there are many other guys out there. And if Shikamaru loves Ino and not you...well you can't controll that. Besides...There are other guys out there. And I bet they would love for you to be their girlfriend. Hell, it could be someone in this village...in this room...right here..."

Temari stopped dancing and stared at him.

Neji also remember what Temari had told him about love when he had a mission with her:

_"I think Love is wonderful...if you get what you want anyway...like if you get the one person your totally inlove with, your as happy as can be! But if you end up with someone that you kinda like, your not as happy."_

neji didn't know what to think about Temari's comment.

Temari was shocked...that was for sure. Goro was blushing as he turned his head to the side. She put her hand on his cheek and made him face her.

"Do you really mean that?"

"..."

"Go-"

Goro answered her question with a kiss on the lips.

Neji smiled at this and turned to look at the next couple.

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

The next couple was one that Neji haden't expected to happen. Jenny and Shino. He figured that Shino didn't want to love anyone, and He thought Jenny would be with someone like Gaara or Sasuke...well, maybe not Sasuke...but still...anyone besides Shino.

Shino never said anything about love except "Hn." and thats all.

But Jenny on the other hand went on and on about love:

_"LOVE IS THE MEANING OF LIFE. It's just like glass. You have to be careful or it will break and it will never be fixed. Everyone is like a rose too! You have to be careful with it too. 'Cuz the petals will fall of and turn black and die if you go to fast with it. And when all the petals are dead and black, the stem with thorns still remain. And the thorns will hurt when you touch them! TRUST ME! I know these things very very very VERY well! Also Love is like a butterfly. It's colorfull and beautiful and full of life...but treat it the wrong way, it will die! I mean, c'mon. You know I'm right! I'm always r- OH HEY SHINO!!!!! SEE YA LATER NEJI!!!!!! SHINO!!!"_

Neji shook his head as he watched them.

Shino blushed when Jenny kissed his cheek and said something to him that Neji didn't quite catch. He kinda got the idea when Shino kissed Jenny on the lips. She smiled and turned to look at the next couple.

_**The daily things**_

_**That keep us all busy**_

_**All confusing me thats when u came to me and said,**_

_**Wish i could prove i love you**_

_**But does that mean i have to walk on water?**_

_**When we are older you'll understand**_

_**It's enough when i say so,**_

_**And maybe somethings are that simple**_

The next one Neji frowned at. It was Kiba and Hinata. Neji knew Kiba had loved Hinata and Neji did trust him, but he didn't think Hinata like him back.

Neji thought that Hinata had gotten over Naruto -FINALLY- and had moved on and when she saw Kiba kick Sasuke's ass she realized who she loved. She knew Kiba had cared about her and wanted to protect her, but she didn't expect him to beat the living hell out of Sasuke.

And he knew he was right.

"Um...Hinata, I have a question." Neji heard Kiba say.

"What is it?" Hinata looked at him.

"Ummm...why did you k-kiss me?" Neji frowned at this. Kiba could be very smart sometimes and very strong... but then there were times when Neji wondered if Kiba was related to Naruto in any way.

Hinata smiled at him. "Because...I love you," at this point Kiba was blushing. "And I want to be with you."

Hinata pulled Kiba into a hard kiss.

Neji rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at the last couple.

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

Lee and Sakura. Neji was proud if his teammate. He had gotten the girl of his dreams.

Now Neji would never forget what Lee had told him about Love:

_"Neji, Neji, Neji. Love is a beautiful thing that everyone looks for. Everyone. Even the ones who aren't the one you would think about loving. Love is beautiful. That's all there is too it. But, people do things when they are inlove. Like the guys give their love flowers or chocolate. But if they really love them, they will give them the one thing Girls love most : Diamonds. The guys will give their love diamonds. Or. . .they will make the first move."_

Neji would never forget a single word.

He didn't know what Saukra felt about love, but he bet it was close to the same thing Ino said.

Then something happend that made Neji grin.

Lee kissed Saukra.

Neji nodded and smiled. He was happy for his teammate.

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

Tenten was smiling against Neji's shoulder. Her hands were behind his now shoulder length hair (**Remember Lee cut Neji's hair in Plan #1**)

She pulled her head back and faced Neji. His white eyes stared into her chocolate brown ones.

Without either of them knowing, they began to slowly lean in.

_**Hold me...**_

Their faces where getting closer...so very closer...

_**Hold me...**_

Their lips were only a few inches away...

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

About a inch away...

_**Is a little later on**_

Their eyes closed...

_**Regardless of warnings **_

Almost...Less than an inch away...

_**The future doesn't scare me at all**_

So close...

_**Nothing's like before **_

Almost...

_**Simple and Clean...**_

Theres lips were almost touching...so close...and-

"NNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A voice yelled and Neji and Tenten's faces pulled away when Neji was tackled by someone.

Does anyone have a guess? Anyone? Hm? I'm sure you all know who it is right? Right?

Neji glared at the person.

"SASUKE!!!! GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!" Neji yelled and tried to push Sasuke off him.

"PROTECT ME NEJI!!!!!!!! THE BUTTERFLY IS GOING TO TOUCH ME!!!!! ITS SO COLORFUL IT STINGS!!!!! HELP ME!!!" Sasuke exclaimed and began to cry.

At this point Kiba had fire burning in his eyes. He pulled away from Hinata -Who was now mad since she was in heaven a minute ago- and Grabbed Sasuke. He pulled him off of Neji and Neji got up.

"Itachi!!!" Kiba exclaimed and Itachi appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes?" Itachi asked.

"Help us kick Sasukes ass."

"Can do."

Everyone in the room was glaring at Sasuke.

Kiba, Hinata, Itachi, Neji, and Tenten began to beat the living Hell out of Sasuke while Sasuke was crying for help.

Kiba got out his chain saw and Neji got out his. Tenten began cutting him with all the weapons she had. Hinata was punching the living daylight out of him. And Itach set him on fire.

Sasuke ran out of the room with Kiba and Neji right behind him with their chainsaws.

Tenten put her weapons away and Hinata was cracking her knuckles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all heard Sasuke scream.

"SASUKE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!!!!!" Neji's voice was heard.

"I TRY NOT TOO!!!!!! I JUST HAVE BAD TIMING!!!!!!WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke cried.

"SASUKE!!!!!! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR SOME GREAT PAIN!!!!!!!!!" Kiba exclaimed.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Kiba and Neji came back with grins on their faces.

"GO KIBA!" Hinata exclaimed and jumped at Kiba, Giving him a hug. Kiba gave a toothy grin.

Neji rolled his eyes as Tenten came to his side.

"So what did you do? Give all the details." Tenten said.

"Kiba and I Beat the living hell out of him, threw him at a couple trees, threw in in a few lakes, then threw him off a cliff." Neji replied.

Everyne began to clap.

Kiba set Hinata down and turned to Itachi. "I had a good time working with you Itachi. Good luck in the future." he said.

Itachi smiled. "Glad I could help. I'll see you guys later." and with that Itachi left.

"Well, I think we should celebrate! Lets begin dancing again!" Ino exclaimed, Holding Hands with Shikamaru. Everyone nodded as Naruto went to the music.

He put in a karaoke CD and began to sing.

_**Hot in...**_

_**So hot in here...**_

_**So hot in...**_

_**I was like, good gracious ass bodacious**_

_**Flirtatcious, tryin to show faces**_

_**Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)**_

_**Lookin for the right time to flash them G's**_

_**Then um I'm leavin, please believin**_

_**Me and the rest of my heathens**_

_**Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons**_

_**Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin**_

_**No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin**_

_**I need you to get up up on the dance floor**_

_**Give that man what he askin for**_

_**Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you**_

_**And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use**_

Everyone began to dance to the music.

_**(I said)**_

_**Its gettin hot in here (so hot)**_

_**So take off all your clothes**_

_**I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**_

Lee joined Naruto in singing.

_**Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles**_

_**What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models**_

_**I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle**_

_**And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles**_

_**Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it**_

_**Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it**_

_**Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it**_

_**I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it**_

_**Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint**_

_**VOKAL tanktop, on at this point**_

_**Your with a winner so baby you cant loose**_

_**I got secrets cant leave Cancun**_

_**So take it off like your home alone**_

_**You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone**_

_**Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,**_

_**like "girl I think my butt is big"**_

Naruto turned around and pointed at his butt at that last part, making everyone laugh.

Naruto and Lee began to switch the words.

_**(Naruto hang all out)**_

_**Mix a little bit a ah, ah**_

_**With a little bit a ah, ah**_

_**(Lee just fall out)**_

_**Give a little bit a ah, ah**_

_**With a little bit a ah, ah**_

_**(Naruto hang all out)**_

_**With a little bit a ah, ah**_

_**And a sprinkle a that ah, ah**_

_**(Lee just fall out)**_

_**I like it when ya ah, ah**_

_**Girl, Baby make it ah, ah**_

Everyone was laughing at dancing at them as Goro pulled the fire alarm, causing water to fall from the roof. Everyone laughed.

_**Stop placin, time wastin**_

_**I gotta a friend with a fo' in the basement (Lee: What?!)**_

_**I'm just kiddin Lee (Lee: Oh)**_

_**Unless you gon' do it**_

_**Extra, extra eh, spread the news**_

_**Nelly took a trip from the Lunner to Neptune**_

_**Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons**_

_**Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms**_

Lee then got Shikamaru and Kiba to join them and they changed the words.

_**(Shika hang all out)**_

_**Mix a little bit of ah, ah**_

_**With a little bit of ah, ah**_

_**(Kiba just fall out)**_

_**Give a little bit of ah, ah**_

_**With a little bit of ah, ah**_

_**(Shika hang all out)**_

_**With a little bit of ah, ah**_

_**And a sprinkle of that ah, ah**_

_**(Kiba just fall out)**_

_**I like it when ya ah, ah**_

_**Girl, Baby make it ah, ah**_

_**All Four Boys: Oh!!!**_

Everybody else clapped and laughed. And it kinda when on like this with other songs.

**(Four Hours Later)**

Neji and Tenten were walking down a street that led to Tenten house. They were laughing.

"Man...I dont think...I have...ever had...that much fun...for a LONG time!" Tenten said. Neji nodded while laughing.

They reached Tenten house and Neji walked her to the front door. Tenten turned to him. "Goodnight Neji, I'll see you tomorrow." she said with a smile.

But before Tenten could even open the door, Neji grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. She looked up at him questionly. He smirked.

"I owe you this." he whispered in her ears and put his hand on her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her.

Her lips were soft against his.

Tenten closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Neji licked her lower lip, and she parted for him. There tongues ment and fought. Neji wrapped his arms around her waist.

They slowly broke apart to breath. They both panted and stared into each others eyes.

"Can...Can I come in?" Neji asked.

Tenten stared at him.

"Yes."

They went into her house.

They sat on her couch at watched a movie untill they both fell asleep.

Neji wasn't confused anymore. He was happy.

Maybe getting help from Lee was a good Idea after all.

And as for Tenten, maybe waiting for her turn in truth or dare was worth it.

But it didn't matter now...all that mattered was that they were with each other...forever...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sierra: Wow...its over...**

**Lexi: THAT WAS THE MOST HEART WARMING ENDING I HAVE EVER READ!!!! -Begins to Cry-**

**Sierra: ya...I'm impressed with myself...wow... but it kinda isn't really over yet...**

**Lexi: -Sniff- what do you -Sniff- mean?**

**Sierra: There's going to be a sequel...so i guess this is done so now i shall move onto the sequel...sometime in my life...**

**Lexi: I LOVE THIS STORY!!!!!!! I also like the songs! but still the ending made me cry...**

**Sierra: anyway if you want to know more about the sequel read the author note after this...kk**

**Lexi: I SHALL HELP YOU WRITE THE SEQUEL SO IT WILL GET DONE FASTER!!!!! -Goes into her corner and thinks-**

**Sierra: Okay then...well Tenten,**

**Tenten: REVIEW!!!!**

**Kiba: Or me and Neji will attack ou with our chainsaws!!!!!!**

**Sierra: No you wont.**

**Kiba: ...**

**Sierra: anyway yes review and be ready for the sequel...also read my other stories...SEE YA!!!**

**Lexi: BYE!!!!!!**


	13. Author Note

**Hi peoples! I hope all of the people who read this liked it, i know I**

**Had fun writing it! Even if Lexi did have to bother me...**

**But anyway...About the sequel...hehe...I haven't quite**

**Thought of a title or anything yet...I think I'm gonna Have**

**It take place when Neji and Tenten are getting married and they**

**Are having troubles with the wedding and Tenten becomes a control**

**freak and decides that everything has to be perfect...While Neji is just...**

**There i guess...Ya I think thats what I'm gonna do**

**Also in the sequel Kiba will still have is chainsaw and there will **

**still be the whole beating the living hell out of Sasuke thing...and Itachi**

**will join too! . and the couples will be the same too!**

**I'm pretty proud of this story...I think it's my best one...I have fun with the **

**Anti-Sasuke thing...I think that was my fav. part of it all...**

**Also the ending I like the best...I tried to make it heart warming...and if**

**it wasn't...then oh well i tried...**

**Also I noticed I had some questions in the reviews I think I will **

**Answer now:**

**loves-emo-guys-with-hair****: O.O...are they seriously getting married?...im confused...**

_**Sierra**_**: Yes...they are...Lexi is going to be my future sister in law...sadly...**

**---- **

**Unices****: wasn't it supposed to have Temari and Shikamaru?**

_**Sierra**_**: I would have made it ShikaTema but then Lexi would hate me and**

**pull pranks on me then I would have to hurt her...she hates ShikaTema**

**Shes a ShikaIno fan and I really don't care which one hes with really...**

**---- **

**lunauchiha2****: whats up with the gay sasuke?**

_**Sierra**_**: I just love hurting him and since Kiba's my fav. guy character...**

**I had him beat him up...and I just added Itachi in there for fun :)**

**---- **

**Kunoichi-of the-Leaf****: Frajinina?!??!!?!?!?**

_**Sierra**_**: ya...I just did the whole random typing, you know when you just**

**push any letter and I came up with Frajinina...it is wierd...i don't even know**

**how to say that...**

**---- **

**Well I think thats all of the questions...I think...if i missed any then...**

**IDk i dont know OK**

**Also if you can think of a title for my sequel to help me out...please do...**

**I need all the help I can get...I already have the idea and I just need a title...**

**If you have one in mind just send me a PM (private message) and tell me...**

**it would be helpfull...I can't wait to do more Sasuke bashing again hehe...**

**And now I would Like to thank all the reviews who reviewed and I really hoped you**

**Liked it...just wait and I will have the sequel out as fast as I can...which will hopefully**

**be soon...If i can get around to it anyway...hehe...**

**Thank you all!**

**-Sierra**


End file.
